


Sleeptalk

by SiriuslySherlocked



Series: Sherlock Is a Real Human Being Unfortunately For Him [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Dorks in Love, Dream Sex, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, Funny, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pirate Sherlock, Pirates, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson Being Idiots, Sherlock Sleep-talks, Sleeptalking, Stupidity, Tired Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 22:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriuslySherlocked/pseuds/SiriuslySherlocked
Summary: John finds out Sherlock sleep-talks.





	Sleeptalk

"Joohn I'm fine--"  
"Nope, you're going to bed," John said, taking his partner's hand and gently leading him to their bedroom. The two had finally finished solving a very exhausting case, one that had bothered Sherlock so much he stayed up for nearly three days straight with little to no sleep to work on it.  
"I'm not tired," Sherlock insisted before falling face first onto the bed, groaning and falling asleep almost instantly.   
John rolled his eyes with a smile. "Not tired my arse." He shifted Sherlock onto the bed properly and climbed in beside him, yawning. He wasn't as tired as Sherlock was, since he usually went to bed before him and knew it was a waste of time to try and convince Sherlock to stop working. Now that the work was over, however, Sherlock had nothing more to stay up for, and it was relatively easy--very easy, actually--to get him to bed this time. John stayed awake for a while, reading a book and glancing over at Sherlock and smiling every so often. He was just deciding to go to sleep after he finished his chapter when he heard something, some sort of soft mumbling sound. He looked around, but brushed it off, figuring it was something outside, a bug that had gotten in, whatever. But he heard it again, and this time was able to make out a word: "parrot."  
He glanced over at his sleeping boyfriend, chuckling. He'd heard Sherlock make faint grunting noises and such in his sleep, but he'd never heard him actually sleep-talk. It was cute. He rubbed Sherlock's shoulder affectionately, going back to his book.  
"Mmph tha parrot's gonna ged out," Sherlock mumbled.  
John chuckled again, trying to focus on his book, but also having the temptation to listen to what Sherlock might say. Eventually he put his book away, deciding to try and go to sleep, although it was really just an excuse to listen to Sherlock. He turned his lamp off and laid down, sighing softly as he shifted into a comfortable position, facing Sherlock's back.  
"Noo! Joohn! Don' letta tha parrot out!"  
John smiled, kissing Sherlock's back. "I won't let the parrot out, love."  
"Mmhm..." Sherlock murmured. "M'want juss you n' me... no parrots."  
"Of course, darling."  
"John!"  
"Hm?"  
"Whadif... whadif he hears us?"  
"Who?"  
"Tha parrot!"  
"Hears us say what?"  
"You knoww..." Sherlock's voice dropped to a whisper. "Tha sax."  
John snorted. "You mean sex?"  
"Noo! Tha sax!"  
"Like the instrument? Saxophone?"  
"Wull _obviously_. 'Member, tha capten told us how."  
"Right..." John said, still grinning. "So you're afraid the parrot will hear us playing the sax?"  
"Hell tell tha capten we're playin it! An we stole his!"  
"Oh no," John said, playing with the end of Sherlock's hair.   
Sherlock whined and rolled away. "Dis is no time fer stuff, John!"  
"Stuff?" John chuckled. "What sort of stuff?"  
"You know whad stuff."  
"Okay, whatever you say love. "Maybe if we're careful we can make sure the captain and the parrot don't hear us play the saxophone."  
"Mhm," Sherlock muttered. "Good."  
He was silent for a while, and John was close to falling asleep, a smile still resting on his face.  
"John... Jaawwn..."  
"What love?" John murmured sleepily.   
"Hmm..."  
"Yeah?"  
"Hmm touch me..."  
John chuckled. "As tempting as that is, I'm not going to do that while you're asleep."  
"Mm not asleep..."  
"Well, not in your dream you're not. You're dreaming, lovey."  
"Am not..."  
John smiled, kissing the back of his neck gently. "Hush up and go to sleep."  
"But I wanna--"  
"Okay, then time to wake back up," John said, sitting up and shaking him a little.  
Sherlock woke with a small snorting noise. "John...? Whatsamatter?"  
John was grinning. "You sleep-talk, you know that?"  
Sherlock furrowed his eyebrows. "What? I do not, no one's ever told me--"  
"I'm the only one you've ever slept in the same bed with," John verified.  
"Well, _you've_  never told me--"  
"You've never done it before."  
"...What did I say?"  
John giggled a bit. "Enough."  
Sherlock glared at him. "What does _that_ mean?"  
"Well, first you were having some sort of dream where some captain taught us how to play the saxophone and you were worried that the parrot would hear us playing it because apparently we stole it from the captain. And then you were quiet for a bit, and you started talking like you were horny."  
Sherlock slapped a hand to his now-pink face. "Oh, god. What did I say?"  
John chuckled. "Not much. Just moaning my name and telling me to touch you."  
Sherlock huffed. "We're never sleeping in the same room again."  
John laughed, rolling his eyes. "Right. We'll see how long that lasts."  
"I don't want to risk it!" Sherlock said, his cheeks still pink.  
"Mhmm, you'll miss me," John said, snaking his arms around Sherlock's waist and pulling him closer. "Dork."  
"Idiot."  
"That's mean."  
"It's honest."  
They smiled at each other.  
"Okay, go back to sleep and never mind what you say. You need to sleep," John said, thumbing through his curly hair.   
Sherlock sighed. "If you ever hear anything from me again, you're going to pretend you never heard it.  
John nodded, although he was grinning. "Right, okay."  
"You better," Sherlock said sternly, glaring at him.  
"I will," John said, putting his hands up in defense.   
"Good," Sherlock said.  
"Good," John said.  
"Goodnight, then," Sherlock said, still keeping his eyes open and staring at John.  
John smiled. "Goodnight, Sherlock." He pulled him against his chest, sighing and resting his chin in Sherlock's hair, closing his eyes.  
"Love you," Sherlock mumbled. "And if you love me you won't ever mention this again."  
"I do love you, but no promises. I think this'll be a fantastic story for Mycroft--ow, don't _bite_ me! You're so weird!"  
Sherlock was snickering. "Shut up and I'll go to sleep."  
"Fine, go to sleep."  
"Only if you shut up."  
"I am shutting up!"  
"You're still talking."  
John sighed, rolling his eyes before he closed them again. He felt Sherlock smile against his chest. "Goodnight, John."  
John just ran his fingers through Sherlock's hair in response.  
"You can speak now. You have special permission."  
"You're stupid."  
"That's not what you're supposed to say."  
"Goodnight, Sherlock."  
"Good, now you can shut up."  
They didn't shut up. They kept on giggling to themselves until they fell asleep.


End file.
